


Bets can change your life

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bets, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, SMRookies - Freeform, a lot of bets, donghyuck being extra, im a mess, markchan, markhyuck, mentions of the rest of nct, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Donghyuck never really thought he would do bets, but after meeting Mark he notices he does every single one of his bets. He would do anything to win.





	Bets can change your life

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) pleASE follow me on twitter and talk to me I got suspended and I miss talking to all you guys

“Hey Donghyuck! I bet you can’t eat the whole lunch box in a minute.” Donghyuck scoffed as he opened the lunch box. It was big and had a lot of food, but he wasn’t going to back down.

“Bet I can.” And that’s how Donghyuck threw up all over the practice room. After successfully eating the whole lunch box in 48 seconds he had gone back to practice. Dancing with all his might was not a good idea after eating as much as he had. He still thought it was worth it even as he cleaned the floor. Laughing every two seconds. Remembering Mark’s face as he swallowed the last bite of his food.

His eyes had opened wide, his mouth quickly following suite. It made Donghyuck happy seeing the older sigh in loss. He didn’t get anything, but Mark’s face, but he loved it. Especially seeing the other members laugh at Mark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bet you can’t run from the dorm to SM’s building faster than the car.” Donghyuck knew it was impossible without practice, but Mark never stated how fast he had to do it.

“Bet I can in two weeks.” They did their special handshake and the deal was set. In two weeks Donghyuck would run from their dorm to SM’s building. It took him 30 minutes to walk to the building, and the car 5 minutes. He had to train a lot.

The first time he ran he used 20 minutes. He sighed as he looked at Mark’s smirk. The older had been waiting outside the building just to see the younger be late. Donghyuck didn’t say anything as he walked past the older. Deciding to run home too. He had to practice a lot to beat the bet.

A week later he only used 10 minutes. He had sprinted this time. He was out of breath. Laying down on the floor inside the building. Sweat streaming down his face.

“Giving up yet?” Mark walked over to Donghyuck. Handing him a bottle of water. The younger gladly taking it. He quickly chugged it as he held eye contact with Mark.

“Fuck no.” Mark’s face showed clear disgust. Mark really hated swearing. Even if he did it himself. Donghyuck smiled out of pride. He loved seeing Mark like that.

The day before Donghyuck was going to run the final run he used 7 minutes. He had tried to run as much as he could that day, but he couldn’t beat the 7-minute Mark. He tried to get the driver to drive slower, but he said he couldn’t. The other members would notice. Donghyuck knew he wouldn’t be able to beat the bet, but he wasn’t going to step down.

“Today’s the day.” Mark gave Donghyuck one last hug. It felt as if he was going away forever, but he wasn’t. They were going to meet in five, maybe seven, minutes.

“See you.” When the car got ready Donghyuck did too. Breathing through his mouth. He knew he had to sprint and that his breathing would be harsh. He knew he would hate himself when he gets to the building.

He heard the car moving and he was off. Running with all his might. He could hear some of the members yelling for him. Cheering him on. Some people looked at him weirdly as he ran, but he didn’t care. He had to win. He could hear the car, but not see it. That means they are behind him.

He could see the building now. He could see the car too. He gave it his all the last few meters. Taking the lead by the second, but it didn’t matter. He won. As soon as he was inside the building his knees gave under. His body spreading across the cold floor. Donghyuck’s mind was hazy, but he was smiling. He won.

“Congratulations.” A bottle of water was handed to him.  It was even cold. He slowly sat down and looked at the older. Taking a big swig of water.

“Thank you.” Mark sat down beside him. Letting Donghyuck use him as a resting spot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bet you can’t sleep for 24 hours straight.” This time Donghyuck laughed loudly. He had slept for 24 hours straight multiple times. All he must do is get really tired and be allowed to have pee breaks.

“Bet I can. Pee breaks allowed?” Donghyuck could see Taeyong eye them disapprovingly. Mark nodded. Giving him the clear for pee breaks. Seven hours later Donghyuck felt his body shut down. It was 3am and he had been practicing all day. It would take him 30 minutes to walk home, or 5 if I tried running.

He wasn’t as tired as he was the other times he slept for 24 hours. He went back to practice. Ignoring the messages from him members. Asking where he was. His steps were sloppy and his mind wouldn’t focus, but he had to be more tired.

An hour later the door to the practice room opened abruptly. It was Mark. He was out of breath and his cheeks were red. He had clearly been running.

“Oh my god. What are you still doing here?” Mark walked into the room. Hugging Donghyuck as if he had been missing.

“Practicing.” Mark’s breath was still heavy. He was clearly unfit to run.

“Man, how did you run that far in five minutes? I ran as fast as I could and it took me 15 minutes.” Mark laughed loudly as he hugged the older boy back. Letting him rest in his arms.

“Practice.” Donghyuck wanted to fall asleep standing in Mark’s arms, but he couldn’t. He had to stay awake a little longer, and sleeping standing up was pretty much impossible. Mark smelled like roses and home. The smell was intoxicated to Donghyuck.

“Let’s go home.” Mark was the one to break the hug, but he quickly took Donghyuck’s hand. Leading him out of the practice room. Taking Donghyuck’s bag over his shoulder. They walked home slowly. Both tired, but also happy.

Donghyuck went to sleep an hour later in Mark’s arms. Making himself comfortable. He wasn’t sure if he would win the bet, but he didn’t really care. The sleep and Mark’s smell making him happier than winning a bet would.

Nine hours later Donghyuck woke up having to pee badly. Mark was still fast asleep beside him. His face calm and beautiful. Donghyuck smiled to himself as he stood up. No matter how beautiful Mark was Dongyuck had to pee.

Twelve hours into his sleep he felt Mark move to wake up, but he never stood up. Donghyuck had to pretend to be asleep. Waking up because your best friend woke up wasn’t allowed. He only felt eyes traveling his face. The arms around his body giving him a little squeeze.

Eighteen hours into his sleep he had to pee again. He moved around the bed. Noticing he was alone. He sat up shaking his hair. His back was sweaty and his body felt numb. He had clearly slept for a long time. When he checked the time, and saw he only had six hours left he smiled and staggered to the bathroom. Peeing with delight. He was going to win.

“I’ll be in bed soon.” Donghyuck almost screamed when he saw the older on the other side of the door. He was not ready to see Mark.

“Great. I missed your body.” Mark’s cheeks went a light tinge of pink. Donghyuck however only hurried back to bed. Not wanting to lose his sleepiness.

Twenty hours into his sleep he felt Mark’s arms snake around him. Mark had been awake for eight hours. Donghyuck had no idea what made him so tired to go to bed so fast, but he didn’t care. He only appreciated the arms around him.

Twenty-four hours into his sleep he got a kiss on his cheek and a sandwich. Both which were from Mark. He won, again.

“Congratulations Donghyuck.” Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he was happy because he won or because of the kiss from Mark, but he was over the moon.

“Thank you.” A small kiss was shared between the two in that moment. It was small and shy, but it meant a lot to them both.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bet you won’t be my boyfriend.” Donghyuck always thought he was the one to ask Mark out, but he was wrong. Mark was faster than him.

“Bet I will.” Donghyuck was happy remembering how they got together. He loved that they got together through a bet. Whenever he told people they thought of it badly until he explained, but he thought it was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bet you won’t kiss me.” When Donghyuck had said yes to being Mark’s boyfriend he never expected him to use him like this.

“Bet you I can.” He tried to tease the older, but he couldn’t do it. He quickly gave in and kissed the older. Savouring each second of the kiss. He loved Mark Lee with all his heart, and he would always do his bets.


End file.
